Pilates or something more?
by Angel-of-Energy
Summary: I had this up, but it had horrible spelling, so I'm reposting it. Starfire and Rav are doing pilates... Beast Boy spies... what will come of it? Chaos, of course!


**A/N: Okay, while I was doing pilates, I randomly thought of this. It's very stupid, and all of them are a bit OOC. This was pointless, but I was bored. Enjoy, if it isn't too stupid. **

It was a normal day at the tower… sort of. Cyborg was working on his baby, Robin was training, and Beast Boy was… you know, I don't really know. Anyway, Raven and Starfire were doing pilates in the common room. Raven was wearing navy blue yoga shorts, with a black cami*. Starfire was wearing a pink cami, with yoga bermudas*. They were doing the single leg stretch.

"Oh, friend Raven, I do feel this… 'burn' you speak of! Is everything okay with me?" asked Starfire, in a worried voice.

"Yeah, Starfire. It means you're doing it right. Just keep going." Responded Raven, a hint of humour in her voice. Just at that minute, Beast Boy walked in. Oh! That's what he was doing… sleeping. He immediately saw Raven and Starfire on the ground, but, since he was still sleepy, didn't know what they were doing.

"Hey Star, Raven…" he grumbled, still sleepy. Raven and Starfire looked up and paused the pilates screen.

"Hey, Beast Boy." Said Raven.

"Oh! Hello friend Beast Boy! You have awoken!" They walked over to him.

"What were you guys doing?" he asked, almost woken up.

"We were doing the pilates, friend Raven suggested it."

"Yeah. I'm teaching Starfire the positions I already know, and we're going follow the video." She said, taking a seat at the bar, next to Starfire.

"Oh. Okay." He said. "Want some breakfast? I can make tofu eggs."

"No, but could you get my tea for me? I forgot about it." Raven said.

"I am not hungry." Said Starfire.

"Sure, Rae. And okay, more for me!" he said, not sleepy anymore. He got her tea, put it in her favorite mug, and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said, taking a sip. Beast Boy made his eggs, and turned on the tv.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing? Did we not tell you we were doing the pilates?" asked Starfire. Then, everything snapped.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry." He said with a grin.

"You may watch us, if you like." Said Starfire. Raven choked on her tea at this.

"Excuse me? No, he may not." Said Raven, with a light blush.

"Why? It is an exercise, correct?" asked a confused Starfire.

"Yes….. Beast Boy, watch what you want while I explain this to Starfire…." She said. He nodded, and turned back to the tv. Raven took Starfire's hand and took her into the hallway.

"Okay, so teenage boys get…. *whisper whisper* when around girls…. Especially in those compromising positions. If Beast Boy sees us…. Me, he may get…. *whisper whisper* and that could swirl out of control, knowing Beast Boy." Explained Raven. Starfire blushed, hard.

"Oh, I am sorry, friend Raven I did not know." She said. Raven smiled.

"It's okay Starfire."

"But…. Wouldn't it… be nice if Beast Boy felt like that around you? Would you not enjoy it?" asked Starfire, teasing Raven.

"Uhm… no, no it wouldn't. It would… uhm, be awkward…." Raven was deeply blushing.

"Mhm, okay, Raven." Said Starfire, hands on her hips.

"Lets just go, Star." Said Raven, regaining her composure. With that, they entered the common room. Beast Boy looked up, smiling. Then it hit Raven. _Damn his animal hearing! Even though we were whispering, he must of heard us. Ugh! But, he couldn't hear what I was whispering in her ear…_But then, she just shook her head to clear away her thoughts. She joined Starfire on the mats, and sat. Then, she looked over to Beast Boy.

"You're leaving." Was all she simply said. With that, he got up and left. Then, quickly, she whispered in Starfire's ear,

"Starfire, he heard everything we said. And, I know him. He's going to turn into a fly or something and spy on us. So," she paused, to take in Starfire's reaction. It was a devious look, as if she already knew what she was going to say.

"Oh, and you want to make the pilates, how you say, 'sexy', for him?" she said with a devious smile.

"Yeah…. Except not **for** him, **to** him. He will see me, think he can have me, but I won't let him." She whispered her devious plan. Starfire nodded in understanding. Then, they did the pilates. They started by stretching. Starfire was incredibly flexible. She and Raven did splits, going down slowly. Then, they did backbends, keeping the bridge. Meanwhile, Beast Boy was thinking dirty things, close to drooling. The girls were now starting the pilates. They started by doing shoulder bridges*, and Beast Boy was drooling, now.

_Man! If I could be over her while she did THAT…ahh, if she could read my mind, she would kill me! Oh what the hell. _

They were now on there sides, doing the scissors.

_Oh my god! That position shows of all of her curves… mmm…_ he licked his lizard lips.

[Raven's thoughts] _I'm an empath, Beast Boy. I can read your thoughts. Idiot. Wait until I tell him… Oh, is he going to be embarrassed. Just keep watching, Beast Boy._ She was actually doing this, to him. A whole new way of torture. And she actually liked it. Now, they were on their backs, kicking their butts.

_Oh my god, Raven, she is not doing this to me. I'm torturing myself. But, it's all worth it._

"Friend Raven, may we please stop or take a break? I am thirsty."

"Sure, Starfire. We can take a break." She smirked. She was going to be telling Beast Boy all about his thoughts. Starfire giggled when she saw the mischievous smirk on her face. Starfire then walked over to the fridge, and grabbed her and Raven bottles of water. She tossed one to Raven.

"Thanks, Starfire. I have to go now." She said, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"I understand, friend Raven. I'll be here, enjoying the tv." She said, plopping down on the couch.

"You can some out now, Beast Boy." Said Raven. She could feel his presence fading so she followed it. It was now in his room. She knocked on the door. He got up, faking like he just woke up from a nap.

"Yeah, Rae?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"You do realize I'm an empath. I can sense your presence…and read your thoughts." His face fell. Then he gained a sheepish smile.

"Uhh, sorry Raven, but how can you expect me not to? I am a 17 year old boy." He said, looking innocent. She just rolled her eyes. "And…" he was whispering "you did look really sexy, you were torturing me." She blushed.

Leaning up on her tip toes, placing on hand on his shoulder, one on his chest, and whispered in his ear, "I know. I read your thoughts. You were torturing your self, Garfield," her voice was seductive. His name rolled of her tongue as if it were natural, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Rae, please don't do this." He groaned.

"Do what?" she said innocently, batting her eye lashes.

"You… whispering in my ear, leaning on me, saying my name, rather seductively, wearing that tight clothing… you're torturing me. You know I want you." The words kind of shocked her.

"Hhmm… Instead of torture, why don't you do something about it?" She lightly brushed her lips against his. She didn't know what she was doing… it was like she had lost control, and Lust was taking control of her. His eyes were wide.

"That's what I thought….. " she said, kind of disappointed. She turned to walk away, satisfied with her seductive actions. Then, he grabbed her arm, and spun her around until she was facing him, her face a mere two inches away from his. He had his goofy grin on his face, while she was blushing.

"Come on, Raven… You know you want me." _Shit. Now he's playing MY game. I'm not going to be able to resist._ Oh god… He brushed his lips against her, but instead of pulling away, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. Of course she could have just pulled away…. But she didn't. She didn't want to. She wanted to feel him. She wanted him. She needed him. Then, he teased her. He nipped at her bottom lip, and brushed his tongue against her lips. She moaned into his mouth, and snaked her arms around his neck.

"What's that, Raven? You like that?" She moaned in response. He chuckled. "Well, than…" and he let go. She was shocked. He let go. He turned and went into his room.

_He… left. No. He knew I wanted him, and how bad. He was teasing me, giving me my own medicine. Well, I can play that game, just as hard._

She walked into his room, without knocking. She sashayed her hips to the side, widening Beast Boy's eyes. She then leaned down, showing him her cleavage, and twirled some of Beast Boy's hair around her finger. Beast Boy leaned down in his ear and whispered

"Two can play it, Beast Boy… But you will lose." She then leaned up and straddled his stomach. She could sense great amounts of nervousness coming off of him, and she smiled. She just looked at him, before leaning down, puting her chest on his. Then, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"See how I taste, Beast Boy? Too bad, you're never going to taste it again." She tried to get up and leave, but Beast Boy grabbed her hand, and pulled her back on top of him. He then just looked at her.

"Rae… This isn't a game anymore… not to me."

"Not to me either." He then kissed her neck, leaving a trail of pleasure. She shivered. He nipped at her neck and collarbone. He then kissed her neck up until he got to her cheek. He kissed her forehead, and moved his hands to her back. She had one hand on his chest, the other around his neck, entangled in his hair.

"Damnit Beast Boy, just kiss me!" He chuckled. She had enough. She just wanted him. So, she kissed him, with all the passion in her body. She started tracing his chest with her hand, while he had his hands in her hair. She licked his lips.

"Raven…" he managed to get out. She just kept kissing him. Then, he bit her bottom lip. She managed to stifle a moan. But she couldn't whenever he started sucking on her lip. Then her mouth parted, letting his tongue enter. She brushed her tongue against his. The kiss seemed to last forever. She barely noticed that she was up against a wall with her legs wrapped around him. Their tongues wrestled each other, and then searched every each of each others mouth. Then, they had to break apart. They were both panting.

"It looks like your little seduction game went very well, Rae. Look who lost. And you said I wouldn't taste you again…" He said. But Raven wasn't joking. She had a look in her eye. The look of a predator.

"Uhh, Rae?" he asked, somewhat nervously. She said nothing. But, she leaned into him, as he did. Their eyes closed, and they both got into another kiss.

"Friend Raven? Are you- Oh. I guess that is the end of our polities than?" She said, with a giggle. But they didn't notice. _Oh wait until I tell Cyborg and Robin… They will be embarrassed. _Thought Starfire, deviously.

**A/N: Yeah… I know, it was stupid. Oh here are the following terms, if you didn't know what they were.**

**Cami: A tank top with a built-in bra.**

**Bermudas: Long shorts, that end above in the middle of your thigh or just above your knee.**

**Shoulder bridge: A half bridge. You kind of pelvic thrust the air. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome, of course! Oh, and look out for some more one-shots/ ideas by me!**

**Oh, and thanks to my anonymous reviewer, Big Black Boots Boris, for helping me correct my spelling. Until next time,**

**Angel-of-Energy**


End file.
